You can't fight ice with ice
by JokesterQUEEN
Summary: Vi había logrado escapar de una vida que ella no deseaba, de un peso que no eran de su agrado. Ahora cuatro años luego, un desafortunado accidente la pondrán nuevamente en una situacion compicada. Después de chocar a un hombre con su auto y hacerse cargo de él, Vi intentará con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma y no patear a cierto dios de la maldad hacia los cuarteles de SHIELD.


**LOKI x OC  
Primera historia que subo D: bueno la historia de ella la iran conociendo conforme avance el fic :3 por las dudas en tiempo seria un post-Avengers. Pongo M por las dudas de futuras escenas hot (? **

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje, heroe, sitio, ect. de Marvel y League Of Legends me pertenece (btw ya veran por que lo del LoL xD)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una larga noche.

Tranquila. Sencilla. Pacífica. Así era como Vi describía su vida desde hacía ya unos cuatro años, pero esa noche daría un drástico giro.

Un manto oscuro repleto de millones de pequeñas, aunque otras no tanto, estrellas blancas se cernía sobre el horizonte. La noche estaba espectacular, un clima cálido con una brisa primaveral y lo mejor de todo, ni una sola nube a la vista.  
Vi conducía su Mitsubishi Eclipse color negro por la Ruta 66 desde Nuevo México a New York, mientras regresaba de un concurso de bandas en el que había participado. A diferencia de sus compañeros la chica decidió volverse la misma noche en vez de acampar en el predio del concierto como muchos otros. En su reproductor sonaba "Why did I ever like you?" de la famosa artista P!nk, lo que solo la hacía enfurecer aún más ya que la obligaba a aceptar que ella había sido una ilusa.  
Recopilemos. Violet Maden era una mujer de veinte años como cualquier otra -sin tomar en cuenta algunos pequeños detalles de su procedencia, pero esa es otra historia-. Físicamente se la describiría como una chica con suficientes curvas, de cabello negro, y ojos grises con unas simpáticas pecas en el área de los pómulos. En cuanto a su personalidad era bastante reservada sin dejar de ser amigable y graciosa con la gente que se ganaba su confianza. Tenía una gran facilidad en lo respectante a las ciencias o el arte, en ese momento estaba haciendo un corto curso de enfermería, aunque su pasión más grande era la música. Tanto así que formo una banda con algunos de sus ex compañeros de colegio pero les faltaba algo importante, un guitarrista, por más que Vi pudiera tocar la guitarra con los ojos cerrados dejó más que en claro que no sería la guitarra principal. Mientras hacían las audiciones para encontrar a su guitarrista lo conoció.  
Un joven de unos veinticuatro años llamado Robin, o Puck como Vi solía decirle ya que físicamente era muy similar a dicho personaje. Su cabello era de color rojo fuego con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo veraniego, su personalidad era un tanto engreída, pero lo que llamo la atención de ella fue lo gracioso y divertido que podía llegar a ser. Luego de un tiempo había logrado acaparar completamente la vista de Vi terminando de robarle el corazón. El resto se reduce a la típica historia donde la chica, como pobre ingenua, le da todo a él solo para que el patán la engañe con su "mejor amiga". Él se arrepiente y quiere volver con ella pero, finalmente tenemos una protagonista con más de un par de neuronas y suficiente dignidad como para mandarlo a dar una vuelta.

Pero regresando a nuestra historia, Vi iba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta que se había salido de la ruta para conducir directamente hacia lo que parecía una especie de tornado. Por más que trató no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido.

Todo sucedió en un par de segundos. El auto se sacudió bruscamente, aun avanzando hacia la nada, y de repente un fuerte golpe. Había chocado con algo. Así de rápido como apareció la tormenta, se disipó. Luego de unos minutos con el corazón en la garganta logró calmarse y se decidió a salir del auto en busca de lo que había golpeado. Sacudiendo el polvo en el aire con su mano caminó hasta el frente del coche y se quedó paralizada con lo que veía.

Sintió como toda la sangre se evaporaba de su cuerpo, no era para menos ya que lucía tan pálida como un fantasma, le pareció que su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos para volver a llevarla a aquella pesadilla.  
Frente a su auto se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba unos años mayor que ella, tendido en el suelo. De cabello tan, o incluso más negro que el de Vi, su piel era tan perfecta y blanca como el mármol con algunos cortes bastantes profundos en su tabique, cejas y labios. El resto de su cuerpo no parecía quedarse atrás. Vestía unos pantalones de algo similar a cuero negro, botas del mismo material y color, toda su vestimenta en conjunto daba la impresión de una armadura un tanto extraña. Tenía un decorado en su torso de líneas negras diagonales y por encima una especie de gargantilla dorada, todo el traje tenía detalles en metal y ¿Eso era oro? Por ultimo tenía un chaleco abierto el cual llegaba hasta poco más abajo de su rodilla, este era negro por fuera con detalles en oro en los bordes y los hombros mientras que por dentro era de un verde esmeralda. De algo estaba segura, o él no era de ahí o estaba completamente loco.

Luego de quedarse observando a aquel hombre por unos minutos Vi pareció reaccionar, e instintivamente chequeó su pulso con un halo de esperanza. Para suerte de ambos él estaba respirando y tenía un pulso normal, esto hizo que ella le agradeciera a Dios. Sin dudarlo mucho la chica lo cargó, tomándolo por debajo de los hombros y lo llevo hasta su coche para dejarlo acostado en los asientos trasero. Se subió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche hacia el hospital más cercano.

Cuando estuvo a mitad de camino comenzó a dudar si eso era lo mejor para hacer, ya que al fin y al cabo no sabía ni quién era él, por no mencionar las pocas ganas que ella tenía de intentar explicar lo sucedido. _"Pero por otro lado si tuviera una contusión o algo similar podría morir por mi culpa"_ se reprendió a sí misma. Tras un largo debate mental decidió ir directo a su casa y encargarse por sí misma de sus heridas, ya que a fin de cuentas no parecía estar más que desmayado y ella podría darle los mismos cuidados que una enfermera.  
Un par de horas más tarde llegó finalmente a su casa en Manhattan a una manzana del grandioso Central Park. La cual ocupaba con su ex, quien por su propio bien no aparecería frente a Vi por un largo tiempo. Aparcó el coche y nuevamente cargó a aquel hombre, esta vez para entrar en su casa.  
Con sumo cuidado lo dejó en su cama y fue al baño por vendas y algo de alcohol. Lo primero que hizo fue atenderle las heridas en su cara. Cuando hubo terminado prosiguió, no sin antes prepararse mentalmente, para ver si tenía algún otro golpe o corte en su torso. Sintiéndose como alguna clase de pervertida le quitó, con algo de dificultad, toda su vestimenta, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones y botas.

Dando una mirada rápida se calmó al ver que no tenía tantas heridas como ella se esperaba. La única que la preocupó un poco fue la de mayor tamaño, le recorría todo el pecho en forma diagonal y estaba algo roja e inflamada. Esto le recordó a las marcas que quedan cuando azotan brutalmente a alguien. Al terminar con aquella lo giró con suavidad solo para asegurarse en qué condiciones estaba su espalda. Lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo que de su pecho.

Toda su espalda estaba cubierta por cortes y laceraciones lo que, ahora sí, le confirmó que el hombre había sido azotado. Rápidamente continuó a desinfectar cada una de ellas para después cubrirla con vendas. Al cabo de una hora toda su espalda estaba cubierta con la tela blanca. Volvió a girarlo de manera que el morocho quedara boca arriba.

Vi estaba agotada, así que se decidió a tomar un largo baño frio ya que confiaba que él no despertaría antes de unas cuantas horas. Cuando salió de la ducha se sentía refrescada y como nueva, se vistió con su ropa interior, una remera sin mangas blanca y unos shorts negros, los que dejaban ver más de lo que cubrían, salió del baño con sus pies descalzos y una toalla blanca que llevaba sobre su cabello, la cual iba sacudiendo para secarlo.

Se asomó por la rendija que quedó, porque había decidido dejar la puerta de su cuarto entre abierta. El hombre seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Vi rio por lo bajo y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Esta era un mono ambiente que se separaba de la cocina por un par de mesadas de mármol negro, con bancos altos. La cocina era de un tamaño considerable, al igual que la sala de estar. Caminó despreocupadamente hacia el sofá de cuatro cuerpos que se hallaba en una esquina junto con un par de un solo cuerpo, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el primero. Cerró sus ojos por un momento pero un rugido proveniente de su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, así que de mala gana se levantó yendo a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. Para variar no había mucha variedad para elegir la cena, por lo que terminó haciéndose un par de sándwiches de atún. Terminó de comer y fue a su habitación, silenciosamente tomó una almohada y cubrió al hombre con una manta no muy gruesa hasta la mitad de su pecho desnudo, al fin y al cabo era verano.

De nuevo acostada sobre el sofá Vi se dispuso a descansar un poco, _"¿Qué tal si es un psicópata e intenta matarme mientras duermo?"_ pensó, pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea._ "Tal vez debería darle un somnífero... solo para asegurarme"_ dudó un par de segundos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el sueño la venció.

* * *

**Bueno hice lo que pude, agradeceria cualquier tipo de comment :D y si perdon por las faltas intento cuidarlas lo mas posible pero siempre se me pasa alguna u.u**


End file.
